1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module, and in particular to a heat dissipation module for effectively cooling a CPU on a main board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional heat dissipation module 1 is composed of a fan 2 and a heat sink 4 with plural fins 6 formed thereon. According to the heat flow simulation analysis as shown in FIG. 2, the conventional heat dissipation module 1 has the following drawbacks.
(1) The airflow from the fan 2 flows through the heat sink 4 and flows out via opposite sides of the fins 6. Obviously, there is no airflow passing through the central area A of the heat sink 4. Thus, the efficiency of thermal exchange in the central area A is very low. The heat generated by the CPU 8 is concentrated on the central area A of the heat sink 4 and the spindle 22 of the fan 2 is located above the central area A. Thus, there is no airflow through the fins 6 in the central area A and the efficiency of heat dissipation of the conventional heat dissipation module 1 is enormously reduced.
(2) The heat sink 4 has a flat bottom and the airflow from the fan 2 flows downwardly to the flat bottom. Because of the short distance between the fan 2 and the heat sink 4 and the high density of the fins 6, the airflow is subject to high back pressure. Thus, the amount of airflow from the fan 2 is decreased and the efficiency of heat dissipation of the conventional heat dissipation module 1 is reduced.
An object of the invention is to provide a heat dissipation module. The heat dissipation module comprises a base having a protruding portion having two slant surfaces; at least one fin assembly disposed on the slant surfaces of the protruding portion of the base; a cover, disposed over and covering the base; a fan, disposed on the cover. Besides, the protruding portion gradually shrinks toward said fan.
A detailed description will be given by the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.